Destino
by Danielle. P. Black
Summary: Una decisión que tomaron por ellos lograra unir sus vidas mas de lo que puede imaginar ,un extraño sentimiento para ella y para él un nuevo juego de fuego del cual podría salir quemado por creerse inmune a todo. ACTUALIZADO Capitulo: Él prueba sus labios.
1. Noticias y decepciones

Destino.

Puede que todo en la vida tenga una razón de ser, que cada acción o decisión desencadene una serie de sucesos, obviamente dependiendo de la acción realizada, así es como podemos darnos cuenta de que el futuro no esta escrito y que ni nosotros lo decidimos, si no se crea en base a las decisiones de otros y a las nuestras, de otros por que hasta que no dependemos de nosotros mismos, no esta en nuestras manos nada, aunque sean nuestras propias vidas las que estén en discusión.

Una silueta se vislumbraba bajo los miles de arboles que rodeaban el edificio que a esas horas, era suavemente alumbrado por el atardecer de otro día trascurrido, todo era clama y quietud, a los alrededores los niños iban desapareciendo para regresar a su hogar, los hombres llegaban de los campos de cosecha, se apreciaba el humo saliendo de las cocinas donde seguramente las mujeres preparaban la cena, el ambiente olía a tierra mojada, pasto húmedo y un poco a verdura cocida. Aunque no todo lo que se aprecia puede ser como uno lo imagina, la sombra que camina inquieta entre los arboles no se encuentra en clama como el entorno que la rodea, su mente trabajaba a todo lo que podía y él que se acercara a ella apreciaría que la inseguridad y la desesperanza que inundaba el fino rostro, como sus ojos chocolate reflejaban incomprensión y la línea recta de su boca aprensión.

¡Como podían tomar esa decisión por ella! ¿no había nacido y había sido criada para defender a su raza? pensaba la mujer que caminaba despacio por los alrededores del templo _shinto_ de la casa feudal, no se explicaba las razones que tenia el consejo para llevar a cabo esa medida, solo podía sentir el vacio de su pecho anidándose en el espacio que debería estar su corazón, se preguntaba una y otra vez como podía su propio padre podía entregarla a ese cruel destino, claro él debía velar por el clan, en eso siempre la instruyo "tu vida es secundaria cuando es tu deber proteger a los demás ", ¡claro! ella había interpretado dichas palabras en el sentido mas estricto, no importaba cuan ardua, ni cuan lastimada saliera de la batalla mientras su pueblo estuviera a salvo, con esa idea en su cabeza entreno desde que supo cual seria su destino como hija de el jefe del clan y como hija de una _miko_ , luchar eso era lo que ella preveía para su futuro, utilizar su fuerza de voluntad, su habilidad como arquera y por sobre todo su poder espiritual, por nada ella era una _miko, _por nada ella sabia todo lo que se necesitaba en una lucha, ¡pero no! ese ya no era su destino, pero su padre y el consejo habían decidido que ese no era el camino que su vida seguiría, una alianza de supervivencia lo cambio todo, no protegería a su pueblo con sus habilidades de combate, no eso ya no, en cambio si conseguiría una protección mas solida y duradera, pero sacrificándose, algo que siempre creyó que pasaría pero nunca de tal manera.

Caminar relajaba su mente en esos momentos y no se dio cuenta de hacia donde la llevaban sus pasos, pero que importaba, ya nada tenia mucho sentido en esos momentos, toda su vida era un lio y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para resolverlo, ¡que ironía! su propio destino en manos de otros. El rio se escuchaba no muy lejos, su caminar la llevo hasta el, recordando su niñez, los veranos que paso ahí, los juegos que compartía con su madre y los entrenamientos junto a su padre.

el destino ya decidió por ti- se escucho no muy lejos de ella, las palabras sonaron un poco bacías a causa de lo inexpresivo del tono de voz, la textura y el sonido lo conocía bien, no había duda que jamás podría encontrar una vos igual a aquella, tenia ese dejo de autoridad y de imparcialidad que siempre la destaco por sobre otras.

creo que el destino no tiene nada que ver con esto Padre- que mas podía responderle, no era capaz de enfrentarlo, nunca pudo y nunca lo haría seria como ir en contra de la corriente mas caudalosa, se crio con el respeto inculcado, jamás podría ir en contra del jefe del clan.

Lo miro de frente y pudo ver en su rostro la falta de expresiones, estaba entregando a su hija y no reflejaba nada, que triste era darse cuenta que el amor que le profesaba no salía a flote cuando más lo necesitaba, en estos momentos ella conversaba con una autoridad y era una pena porque deseaba con desesperación a su padre, al hombre que la crio y que solo vio a solas, él jamás se comporto de otra manera en publico que no fuera la de un líder justo y amable, como podía decirle que necesitaba, que anhelaba su calor tranquilizador, el mismo que sentía en las noches de tormenta cuando era pequeña, no, no podía pedírselo era como pedirle a una _Yuki-onna _cobijo en una tormenta y esperar su ayuda, eso era imposible.

Ya que si el destino existirá yo seria capas de decidir en el y como veo que soy un simple instrumento para lograr algo deseado, no decido por mi, ustedes tienen ese poder en sus manos, así que creo que el destino simplemente es una invención del hombre para creer que puede manejar su vida.- las emociones que guardo dentro de mi están al tope, siento que debo hablar, al menos diré lo que pienso esta ves, no iré encontrar de su decisión, no, solo daré mi visión del asunto, para que sepa que daña mas de lo que él imagina.

Recuerdas algo que te comente hace años, "tu vida es secundaria cuando es tu deber proteger a los demás "- no veo, ni leo nada en su expresión, ¡es una pena, una tristeza!

Claro que recuerdo cada una de esas palabras padre, lo que acabo de decir no tiene nada que ver con lo que hare, por que se cual es mi lugar y mi deber- mi garganta se esta trabando, es la necesidad de estar sola para poder llorar, las ganas de correr y desentenderme del asunto, huir, pero se que no escapare, por que yo ya se que mi futuro no cambiaria.

Sabes tu deber por que así te lo enseñe desde que naciste, tu destino se sello esa noche que tu madre te tuvo, ese día supe que seria de ti, supe que al nacer niña esto sucedería en algún momento-

¿Puede que sea verdad lo que escucho en estos momentos?, no se si escucho ya, ¡no se que siento!, si tuve un vacio en mi corazón, ahora se extendió por mas de la mitad de mi cuerpo, naci para defender a mi raza, ¡pero no de la manera que pensé por años!, no iba a luchar nunca, todo era simplemente un teatro, mi entrenamiento, mis practicas espirituales, ¡todo era mentira! ¡No quiero saber más!... no se si pueda aguantar el dolor que se propaga, mi propia sangre me mintió toda la vida.

¿Nunca iba a combatir?- mis ojos cristalizados por la incredulidad, mis labios resecos por el viento que corría y mis músculos entumecidos por el miedo a las respuestas, mi cuerpo buscando fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, creo que ya nada podría ser peor.

No, tu destino estuvo sellado desde siempre- ya no veo su boca moverse, ya no apreció nada, solo observo el parecido tan grande de los dos, las similitudes de nuestros rasgos, pero a la vez me pregunto quien es el hombre parado frente a mí.

¡Debo irme! No se… tengo que pensar, reflexionar, aceptar que mi propio padre me utilizo como una pieza de_ shōgi_, pero mas que nada a prepararme para lo que se avecinaba, para mi nueva vida, para el destino que mi padre escogió.

Debo retirarme padre, ira a ver a Sango-chan- necesito a mi mejor a amiga ¡ahora!, ya que no cuento con mi padre y seguramente mi madre sabe de todo esto, no puedo recurrir a nadie mas.

Tu madre quiere verte, esta en el salón de te esperándote, ve con ella primero, después puedes hacer lo desees- sus manos se encuentran tras su espalda en una pose de autoridad, su altura le ayuda bastante.

Muy bien, iré primero a ver a _miko-sama_, con tu permiso me retiro- al fin puedo caminar y tratar de sentir algo.

El viento se apuesto mas helado con los minutos, no creo que importe mucho pero es una sensación que percibo mas ahora, el frio esta presente en mi interior y lo complementa el clima.

Se siente las pisadas contra las hojas que crujen, el otoño esta en su apogeo, los arboles desnudos han quedado. A lo lejos se divisa una casona, custodiada por guardias que al pervivir la presencia de alguien se aprontan para recibirla, la noticia se ha propagado por el pueblo y dentro de poco se sabrá en los once pueblos que conforman el clan, los custodios de las puertas la miran con aprensión, no saben como reaccionar, hay un contingente mayor de soldados por las visitas que llegaran dentro de poco, pero el revuelo de dicho acontecimiento no vasta para pasar desapercibida y poder deambular sin ser observada.

Llega poco a poco, paso a paso, como si estuviera caminando sin alma, todos lo notan pero ya que importa, ni sus miradas y comentarios influyen, ni duelen.

Entra en una estancia amplia, iluminada por pequeñas velas en altura, con colores vivos, las pantallas _Shoji_ de un tono crema, amueblada por cuadros representativos de distintas flores, una mesa central, donde se pueden ver un juego de té listo para usar. Las damas de compañía de mi madre están sentadas atrás de ella. Al verme entrar me mira a la cara y puedo dilucidar en ella su rostro culpa y ansiedad, como lo supuse ¡sabe todo!, no era extraño, amaba demasiado a mi padre para contradecirlo sobre cualquier cosa, tuve la esperanza vaga y absurda que su amor por mi seria mas grande que el que siente por mi padre, como dicen la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, yo ya la perdí, no tengo nada.

_Miko-sama - _hago la respectiva reverencia, mi madre será, pero es la miko del pueblo y esposa del jefe- Padre dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo- sus ojos se cristalizan al notar la frialdad de mi voz y lo recto que esta mi cuerpo.

¡hija!... ¡yo no se como decirte… como explicar!- su mirada se dirige a su regazo, no puede mirarme a los ojos, su voz vuelve a titubear y se resquebraja un poco por las lagrimas- lo lamento… no puedes saber cuanto me duele ¡lo siento tanto!

¡Lo lamentas tanto! Pero no todo lo que yo lo siento, madre, no fuiste capas de ser sincera conmigo, me mentiste, me ocultaste la verdad por dieciocho años, ¡crees que un lamento servirá para remediar todas las mentiras! - dejo que todo fluya, que mi pena se expanda, que sea de su conocimiento, que aprecie lo que le hizo a su única hija, no me duele el sacrificio que debo realizar para proteger a los mis, no, eso no me duele, solo duele el saber que tus propios padres no fueron honestos contigo, saber que tu vida no era tuya y que ellos lo planearan así.

Veo su rostro bañado por las lágrimas, pero lo que mas me sorprende es su manera de conservar la calma de su semblante, puede estar suplicando perdón pero jamás demostrara arrepentimiento con su rostro.

¿Que puedo decir a mi favor? ¡siempre lo supe!… pero... nunca tuve el valor de contrariar a tu padre- es su única justificación para sus acciones, no encuentra otra, lo se.

¿Al menos puedes decirme ahora los detalles de mi futura vida? O ¿eso también lo prohibió padre?- ¡tengo que saber que será de mi!, que me espera, tengo que saber todo para poder llorar todo de una ves y no de apoco con cada noticia que llegue.

No comienza a hablar de inmediato se toma su tiempo, esta analizando las palabras, buscando las mas adecuadas, parece que el tratado es mas complejo de que yo vislumbro, obviamente es mas de lo que se, ¿pero cuanto mas seria?, ¿cuanto tendría que dar y cuanto recibiría a cambio?, me da miedo enterarme de lo que mi padre entrego

¿puedo saber con quien de los dos hermanos he de desposarme? O ¿eso lo guardaran hasta la ceremonia?, como todo lo que me han ocultado a lo largo de los años, a fin de cuentas él y yo somos fundamentales en esta alianza ¿o no? - mi madre voltea su cabeza ve un cuadro y después me ve directo a los ojos, el mismo tono chocolate que los míos me responde la mirada.

Él menor de los dos, el _han'yō, _Inuyasha- la intensidad de sus obres busca algún signo de desesperación o alegría, ¡pero no encontrara nada!, algo que aprendí muy bien de mis padres es mantener las facciones inescrutables.

Puedo decir que me siento un poco mejor al escuchar la noticia, no es que prefiriera a alguno de los dos, pero no quería como esposo a un _yōkai._

_**Holaaa!**_

_**No he escrito hace algunos meses o mejor dicho años .. Unos dos .. este proyecto se me ocurrió a base de una idea loca que circulo por mi mente unos días.. no se ..espero que les guste.. en un principio la historia explicara todo para que se pueda desarrollar bien.. **_

_**bueno esperando que les guste y que me den su opinión.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**KoTTaru.**_


	2. Aceptación y un palpitar de corazón

Todo podía cambiar de un día a otro y sin duda eso le avía sucedido a ella, las ultimas tardes había tratado de encontrar paz consigo misma ya que no podía hacerlo con su entorno, había aceptado el destino que me esperaba, no ganaba nada con pelear si no había escapatoria, pasaron dos semanas para que me calmara y pudiera pensar con la cabeza, ya que no se me permitiría pensar nunca con el corazón, el amor no era para mi, yo no había nacido para el.

Todo el mundo me necesitaba para algo, era un milagro que en esos momentos nadie precisara de mi, bueno la requerían, pero se había escapado unos minutos para respirar, todos los anteriores días había estado entre preparativos, reuniones, charlas, de todo un poco. Pero lo que mas le consumía el tiempo eran las largas horas que pasaba parada en un pequeño montículo, que usaba la modista para preparar sus _kimonos,_ tenia solo una semana para tenerlos listos, ya que no tardarían en llegar el sequito que conformaban los _Inu-yōkai,_ todo el mundo estaba expectante, conocerían al próximo marido de la hija del jefe, las calles estaba adornadas de rojo y azul, que era los colores representativos de la raza que estaba por llegar, en el centro del pueblo estaba una multitud de lienzos con los colores de los _ningen, _su propia raza, que eran el verde con blanco.

Como todo el mundo tenia obligaciones y ella no era la excepción a la regla, estaba atareada en elegir distintas cosas para su futuro marido, desde prendas de vestir hasta en que tipo de baúles se guardaría todo, en si tenia varias dudas sobre lo que había optado para él, no tenia idea de sus gustos, no recordaba haberlo visto mucho, solo las veces que su padre asistía a las reuniones de los distintos clanes y ella con su madre lo acompañaban, como lo hacían las otras familias, pero nunca había cruzado mirada con él.

Podía sentir el aroma de los inciensos salir del templo, su madre debía estar haciendo los rezos habituales, ese sencillo olor la relajaba mas que nada, todo era tranquilidad cuando entraba en contacto con esas sensaciones, era paz y sosiego. De un momento a otro se corren las puertas de la pagoda central, desde el interior se ve un millar de velas repartidas entorno a un pequeño altar con la mitad de una pequeña joya, su madre no estaba en las plegarias normales, se encontraba purificando la mitad de la perla _shikon-notama._

-Veo que te has escapado como ayer de la pobre Asumi ¿no es así? – comenta mi madre, puedo sentir que su poder espiritual mengua cuando entra en contacto con la energía de la joya, he intentado muchas veces que me deje la tarea de purificar a mi, ella ocupa demasiada energía en mantener el pueblo libre de los males, obviamente tiene quien le ayude, pero mayormente todos se apoyan en ella para poder obtener una apoyo espiritar.

-Si me he escabullido por unos minutos, madre ¿por qué no me dejas a mi la perla unos días al menos, para yo encargarme de limpiar las energías malignas que se le puedan acercar?- he insisto porque la veo cansada, los días anteriores ha tenido una gasto mayor a causa de tener bajo control las energías que están alrededor del pueblo por la llegada de los_ Inu-yōkai, _en estas semanas que han trascurrido el dolor ha pasado, vi un poco mas racional el asunto, no pensando que mis padres hicieron esto o aquello, trate de perdonar y así vivir mas clamada con mi alma, he estado inquieta, pero es por el miedo que produce lo desconocido.

-Creo que va siendo hora que te enteres de la historia completa de la mitad de esta joya- sus ojos se dirigen hacia la pagoda y se encamina hacia ella, puedo ver que a medida que avanzamos la perla entra en sincronía con mi poder y el de _miko-sama_

-¿hay algo que no sepa de ella? Recuerdo que has contado la historia desde que tengo memoria- es extraño saber que la _Shikon-notama_ tiene una historia secreta, aunque ya nada me sorprendería, ¡eso espero!

-En si no es mucho mas de lo que sepas, lo que falta agregar a la historia es que en algún momento la perla estuvo completa, pero a causa de que el podre concentrado en ella era demasiado, tu abuela decidió separarla en dos trozos, uno permanecería con ella y así sucesivamente con su progenie y la otra mitas seria entregada a un demonio que no la usara para su propio beneficio- la historia me intriga, yo pensaba que la otra mitad de la perla había desaparecido con mi abuela- Kohane mi madre se la entrego a Inu-Tashio para que el la custodiaría, todo había estado bien mientras la joya no necesitara unirse nuevamente, pero eso ha sucedido, todo tiene su ciclo y este ha terminado, tiene que volver a ser una sola, no me preguntes por qué, ni yo tengo esa respuesta-

-Madre si es así como lo dices, abuela debe haber ocupado una cantidad extraordinaria de poder, ¿cómo harás para volver a unirla?- no se me ocurre nada, madre ya no posee le poder suficiente a menos que se prepare unos meses para reunirlo.

-En eso entras tu Kagome, tu tarea será unirla nuevamente- la miro con cara de incredulidad, no se que pensar.

-¡¿yo?! Madre que dices ¡no puedes decirlo enserio! No poseo el poder suficiente, además tu eres su guardiana si yo la uniera yo debería protegerla no es así, ¿cómo podría si tu aun eres la principal de nuestra familia? – no entiendo nada

-Lo se, aun no posees la energía requerida pero eso cambiara cuando seas la esposa de el príncipe Inuyasha-

-Madre seré su esposa, si, ¿pero en que variaría mi poder?- no hay lógica en lo que dice mi madre, ¿cómo podría haber algún cambio en toda mi energía por desposarme con él?

-Esto que te diré es algo que esperaba postergar hasta mañana o pasado pero como nos encontramos discutiendo el asunto es el mejor momento de decirlo- sus ojos se fijan en los míos- recuerdas las enseñanzas que te impartió Kaede, las primeras lecciones sobre _yōkai -_ yo solamente asiento- bueno en una de esas lecciones te enseño lo que sucedía cuando un _Inu-yōkai_ marcaba a su mujer o como ellos le dicen hembra o compañera, ellos la muerden en el cuello para dejar su sello en la piel de la mujer ,pero hay algo mas que hacen para traspasar un poder a su hembra si esta es humana, con un poco de tu sangre en sus colmillos se muerden para poder tener un poco de su sangre y estas se combinan, después de eso él te besara, traspasando así sus sangres mescladas a tu cuerpo, en ese momento dejaras de envejeces, tendrás una vida tan larga como la de él o a veces mas, me entiendes, con el poder que se te otorgue tendrás el poder suficiente para poder unir la perla y limpiarla del as energías malignas continuamente, es por ello que yo no soy capas de tal hazaña, ya que mi energía a menguado con los años, pero la tuya esta intacta, ya que soy yo la que se ocupa de las purificaciones en su mayoría.

Mis pensamientos se aglutinan en mi mente, seré casi inmortal para vivir al lado de mi esposo, veré morir a mis seres queridos y a sus hijos y así sucesivamente.

-Hija se lo que piensas sobre la inmortalidad y todo lo que implica, pero piensa cuantas vidas salvas con esta decisión, con tu alianza con el joven hanyou tu pueblo viviera en paz y también debes de tener en cuenta el destino de la _Shikon-notama, _ tus energías serian las únicas capases de tenerla en calma.-

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo que pienso tan bien? Mejor no me respondas creo que lo se, eres mi madre y saber casi todo lo que pasa por mi mente a casusa de mis expresiones faciales-

-Así es y además te conozco, por otro lado creo que debes volver con Asumi, debe estar buscándote por todo el sector y si ya esta muy desesperada debe estar por buscar algunos soldados para que la ayuden-

-Bien madre me retiro para que Asumi termine mi _Furisode, _primero porque padre me dijo que no podría usar mi traje de sacerdotisa cuando sea presentada al clan de mi futuro marido, encargue tres en total , mas lo que tengo creo que estar bien-

-Si vi los dos que están terminados y el tercero aun no lo puedo ver, pero pude apreciar el progreso que ha tenido tu _Uchikake, hiromoku, Kakeshita, shitagasane_, pero me encanto el _anayome _para el baquete esta muy bello.-

-Sango ha elegido la mayoría de los colores, sabe mas de que me sienta bien o no, el diseño y el color del _anayome,_ yo los escogí eso si –

Después de esa conversación con _Miko-sama_, tuve unas horas muy ajetreadas con Sango y Asumi, entre las dos no me dejaban moverme y los retoques de este u otro_ kimono_ me tenían impaciente no me gusta estar quieta, no sirvo para eso, ya que desde pequeña me costo la practica de la meditación. Los días pasaban cada ves mas rápido, de un momento a otro faltaba solo una noche para que llegaran los tan esperados invitados, todo se veía tranquilo cuando las estrellas y la luna alumbraba el pueblo, era reconfortante apreciar la calma del lugar, todo era una sinfonía de colores espectaculares que realzaban el cielo como el papel protagónico de un _Noh._ Lo que empañaba todo esta representación tan magnificara era la nostalgia que sentía por el lugar que pronto abanderaría, dejaría mi hogar, mis amigos, todo lo que conocía y tenia un significado sumamente importante en mi vida, ya nada seria como antes, no volvería a ver el campo de flores que se crea en primavera entre las colinas, ni vería el atardecer de las tardes de otoño, mi destino estaba sellado pero no por eso dejaría de sentir una profunda tristeza por todo lo que estaba perdiendo tan rápidamente.

El viento corre frio para la época en que nos encontramos, mi pelo vuela un una brisa helada y desparrama los cabellos por mi rostro, el tono de este se parece a la noche sin luna, azabache sin llegar a ser negro, mis pensamientos vagan mientras me decido a volver a mi habitación a dormir, tengo que descansar mañana me espera un día largo, ya no queda nada, mañana conoceré oficialmente a Inuyasha.

La mañana ya llego y junto a ella el sonido de los tambores que suenan en el exterior anunciando la llegada de la familia real de los _Inu-yōkai, _siento como las pantallas _Shoji _ se deslizan al ingresar alguien a mi cuarto, debe ser Shiyako, debe venir a despertarme para que me vista y peine adecuadamente.

-Señorita, es hora de levantarse, ya están próximos al castillo y usted todavía esta enredada en su futon- su voz suena alegre, al menos eso me da animo de despertar, el sueño me llama a seguir con el.

-Esta bien me levantare, podrías pedir el baño, mis sales y perfumes-

-Claro que si, aunque he de decirle que esta todo listo ya en la otra habitación, me preguntaba ¿que usara hoy para el recibimiento de los invitados?-

-Utilizare el _Kimono _amarillo claro, con flores de loto purpura claro y el obi a juego, creo que dará un toque mas sencillo y no tan extravagante a todo-

Shiyako se mueve por la habitación dejando cada cosa en su lugar, desvistiéndome y ayudándome a entrar a la gran tina de madera que domina la habitación, el agua estaba en su mejor punto, sentía la tibieza por mi cuerpo, por cada curva de el, apreciaba como el aroma a jazmín se impregnaba en mi, como me rodeaba de apoco la fragancia que me fascinaba, leve muy leve, pero exquisita .

Mi peinado costo un poco mas, aunque odiaba tomarlo la situación lo ameritaba, cuando estaba a punto de terminar todo el proceso tocan a la puerta y ingresa una doncella con un mensaje de parte de mi padre, era hora de conocer a mi futuro marido, me esperaban el salón principal para podre tomar el té de la mañana y hacer las presentaciones oficiales ante el concejo y las Mikos que conformaban el sequito de mi madre.

Al mirarme al espejo, antes de salir de mi cuarto pude apreciar el cambio significativo que produce un kimono a lo que usualmente uso, una vestimenta de miko normal sin nada que me distinga de las demás, hoy me veo como la hija del jefe del clan, la hija de miko-sama, hoy soy Kagome Higurashi, la princesa del clan _ningen._

Camino por un pasillo largo que me conduce al salón principal, me acompañan mis doncellas y me observan los guardias apostados a lo largo del camino, mi corazón bombea cada ves mas rápido, mi respiración anqué tranquila es un poco mas irregular y mis pensamientos saltan de un lugar a otro, entre ellos divagan algunos como; si nos llevamos mal, como hare para soportar alguna estupidez que se le ocurra y el mas aterrador que se ronda por mi mente es algo que no me lo plante nunca, le gustare, me querrá, me gustara lo querré.

Ya estoy frente al _Shoji _de la estancia en donde me esperan, respiro profundo y hago las señales para que los guardias procedan a abrirlas, las velas están encendidas y puedo apreciar a mi padre sentado en unos cojines altos al frente de la mesa y mi madre a su costado, el consejo se desplaza a su izquierda y las sacerdotisas están detrás de Miko-sama, mi vista recorre el salón buscando a los recién llegados y reparo en un hombre sentado en posición del loto, me observa se nota que es el jefe, al igual que mi padre posea esa mira examinadora y altiva, me esta dando su aprobación o rechazo, en ese momento me voy acercando poco a poco y al terminar su evaluación se puede apreciar una pequeña sonrisa que cruza sus labios y unos ojos dorados con una chispa de entusiasmo, su mentón se apoya en su mano, y su codo a su ves esta sobre una perna de él. mis ojos se dirigen al hombre sentado a su lado, no lo había visto bien a causa de la exanimación anterior me puso incomoda, sus ojos dorados mas claros pero muy similares a los del anterior hombre, él es mas joven, mirándolo me doy cuenta de sus orejas en lo alto de su cabeza y estas se mueven tratando de captar algún sonido, mi mirada se cruza con la de él, mi corazón no se por que razón se dispara y pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos, bajo la mirada rápidamente para tratar de calmarme y que el rojo no invada mi cara.

De un momento a otro se levanta el mas joven y se acerca poco a poco a mi, me mira seriamente, no puedo dilucidar nada ya que no lo miro directamente, pero algo ahí en el que me atrae mas de lo que me gustaría, su mano derecha se acerca a mi mejilla y me levanta la vista para que nuestros ojos se crucen, si hubiese sido otro momento no hubiese dudado en darle su lección por tal atrevimiento, pero mis músculos no respondían, mi mente no estaba cooperando conmigo tampoco. Veo que su boca se empieza a mover, saliendo un sonido dulce y embelesaste de ella, algo parecido a un arrullo, muy similar a un susurro ronco y gratificante.

-Mucho gusto Kagome soy Inuyasha- desde ese instante mi mundo no deja de girar y mi corazón empezó a pensar.

* * *

**espero que les guste, este capitulo me costo un poco pero ya esta, los terminos de vestimenta son la indumentaria de los kimosos ceremoniales o de hechos importantes, si quieren saber para que sirve cada uno estan en wikipedia al igual que todas las palabras en japones que aparecen en intertent, espero que les agrade y me deje sus cometarios.**

**Atte.**

**koTTaru.**


	3. Él pueba sus labios

aclaraciones: inuyasha no me pertenese, ni sus personajes, todos ellos son de Rumiko Takahashi, esto es por entretencion sin fines de lucro.

**Destino. Capitulo 3**

Se han podido dar cuenta de que en la oscuridad de la habitación, en compañía única de tus pensamientos estos puede que se aclaren o se nublen, lo único posiblemente mas despejado que tenia cierta joven, era lo siguiente, nunca podría olvidar la sensación de esos ojos dorados posados sobre ella y el repentino movimiento que se genero en su interior aunque se calmo de inmediato, era consiente de que existió y eso la inquieto, ¿puede que él al ser su futuro esposo causara tal reacción? Eso seria lo más sensato, el nervio y las expectativas del momento generaron tal efecto en su interior, ¿puede que ese algo tan inusual que sintió al verlo también lo causara?

-No, claro que no- Kagome se lo repitió en vos alta, para darle la credibilidad que ella esperaba que tuvieran esas palabras, no había absolutamente nada de inusual en él ni en el aire que lo rodeaba, bueno debía admitir si tenia algo sobrenatural, era un _han'yō, _ y aun que no le gustaba admitirlo era apuesto, pero no tenia nada mas.

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente al repasar la pasada tarde.

Flash back

_-Mucho gusto Kagome, soy Inuyasha- desde ese instante mi mundo no deja de girar y mi corazón empezó a pensar._

_Podía sentir mi corazón galopar por unos segundos mas cuando recordé que ellos podían escuchar hasta mi sangre moverse por mis venas intente clamarlo a los pocos segundos pude lograrlo y desprenderme delicadamente de su mano que aun se encontraba en mi mentón._

_-Jayimemashite Inuyasha-sama – realice la debida reverencia, que él se olvidara de sus modales enfrente de su padre y los míos no significaba que haría lo mismo._

_Pude observar de reojo la sonrisa de satisfacción de __Inu no taishō__-sama, eran muy parecidos como pude notar en un principio, en sus ojos se podían reflejar el gran parecido, no solo por el color si no por su manera de mirar y observar, humanidad, en ellos se podía apreciar humanidad y era muy extraño, él gran __Inu no taishō-sama era considerado el Yōkai que poseía la mayor habilidad y fuerza , podía entender en ese momento la alianza que su padre había creado, su corazón aun dolía por la traición , pero dejo de lado el daño producido y pensó en los niños que corrían en las aldeas, en los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban arduamente para ser felices, ella lo haría por ellos, al menos ellos serian felices con esto, ellos estarían seguros._

Fin flash back 

Después de eso fueron todos formalismos, ser presentada a _Inu no taishō__-sama _, aceptar los presentes que me daba Inuyasha-sama por nuestras nupcias y nada mas.

- Es hora que se prepare para la cena_ Kagome-sama_- pude ver a mi doncella ingresar a mis habitaciones.

Pudo haber pasado ya toda la tarde, el tiempo vuela cuando tu mente esta confundida y busca respuestas, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia ella para el cambio de ropas, poco a poco fui quedando en una simple _Yakata_ blanca de seda.

- señorita, he de ir por el juego nuevo de peinetas que le han regalado hoy, su madre a pedido que los luzca y se me han quedado –

- ve y de paso trae un poco de te de anís- la doncella se marcha dejando entre abierta la puerta .

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a percibir las presencias que me rodean , los guardias a las afueras del corredor central, a padre con _Inu no taishō__-sama, _a los niños jugando cerca del templo _shinto _ y por supuesto a madre dentro de el, rezando posiblemente, sin darme cuanta comienzo a buscar cierta aura, se me hace extraño no ayarla, habrá salido de los terrenos de la aldea, sigo buscando y nada , no puedo percibirlo, Inuyasha-sama no esta por ningún lado, puedo sentir el frio que genera la puerta al abrirse mas, mi piel la percibe mejor al encontrarme en ropa interior, no le doy mayor importancia, aun me encuentro concentrada en las auras a mi alrededor, pero ¿no tendía que sentir la presencia de la doncella a mi lado? Mis ojos se abren de inmediato aptando la poca luz del cuarto y notando unos profundos ojos brillantes que me miran inquiridoramente, no tengo miedo, solo me siento molesta y con un poco de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí _Inuyasha-sama_? – sus ojos relampaguean al escuchar mi vos, se acerca poco a poco hasta que puedo verlo con las poca luz que hay, no viste como la primera ves que lo vi, trae un traje rojo bastante parecido a los míos de_ Miko_, ancho de los brazos al igual que de las piernas pero ajustados en los tobillos.

No habla tan solo observa, comienza a caminar a paso a paso, dando vueltas en un circulo imaginario a mi alrededor, en un momento me fijo en él mas detalladamente, tiene hombros fuertes y espalda ancha, caderas pequeñas , no puedo decir nada de sus piernas ya que no las puedo apreciar a causa de su_ Hakama_. Se detuvo frente a mí y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

- ver mas detenidamente a la que será mi hembra- sus palabras causan en mi cierto escalofrió, puedo sentir posesividad en su mirada, esta apreciando algo que le pertenece y esa soy yo.

No se que decir o hacer, no puedo pensar, esa estúpida sensación otra ves, ese movimiento dentro de mi y esta ves no ha parado, el circulo a mi alrededor se estrecha, él se acerca mas y mas a mi, puedo apreciar el calor que irradia su piel atreves de mi fina _Yukata _, estamos a unos centímetros, su cuerpo rosa levemente el mío, levanto mi mirada y me topo con un dorado intenso de distintas tonalidades, que con el paso de los segundos van cambiando, mi respiración se acentúa, y mis nervios se descontrolan, no puedo pensar coherentemente, tendía que apartarme pero extrañamente no quiero, me doy cuanta que cerca de él soy débil, puedo sentir como me domina con su sola presencia

Siento un cosquilleo que me recorre el cuerpo, una sensación cálida en el vientre y el golpeteo de mi corazón en mis oídos. Algo que surge de su garganta me llama la atención, algo parecido a un gruñido leve, al momento de emitir tal sonido su cara descendió hasta mi mejilla y alojo su nariz allí, ¡ay!, _Kami- sama _¿que es este maldito escalofrió que aumenta al sentirlo mas cerca?, el recorre mis mejillas, desciende hacia mi cuello lentamente con una caricia suave y suntuosa, se queda ahí aspirando y soltando aire cálido, acariciando con su boca, sus manos se encuentran de un segundo a otro en mi cintura, acercándome mas a su cuerpo, una caricia húmeda me sorprende repentinamente alojándose en donde se encuentra su boca , puedo escucharme suspirar levemente, percibo mi cuerpo queriendo mas cercanía, entre la neblina de mi mente oigo un ligero gruñido de aceptación y deleite, su boca se desliza con pequeños besos húmedos y su nariz llega a respirar en mi oído, otro estremecimiento mas fuerte me recorre , no se muy bien que es esto, todo lo que me sucede, pero su respiración acelerada y mi cuerpo junto al suyo es suficiente para mi en este momento, su brazos y manos que me mantienen cerca de él las comienza a soltar levemente, su boca se mueve hasta respirar frente a la mía y a paso lento se acerca, la sensación me provoca cerrar los ojos y solo sentir, su aliento se vuelve pesado y mas lento, siento su lengua deslizarse por la comisura de mis labios, recorrer el contorno de estos , un suspiro pesado escapa desde mi, para que luego sus labios se descansen sobre los míos, en un principio simples sin pedir nada , solo rosando y probando, todas las emociones que contenían se agrupaban en mi pecho, pidiendo mas cercanía, mi corazón galopaba a toda su marcha, esto era nuevo, arriesgado y por sobre todo emocionante y caluroso, cuerpo se tenso y sus manos me volvieron a apresar en contra del, su boca me reclamo con determinación y posesividad, su lengua roso mis labios y por reflejo le deje entrar en mi, lo sentí acariciar mis dientes y paladar con energía pero sin apresurándose, disgustando lo que prueba , la calidez de sus besos me esta descolocando, dándome algo que nunca imagine que existiera, en un momento me sus boca pedía algo no se que será , su lengua rosaba constante mente la mía, me mordió levemente, lo entendí , quería que lo imitara que siguiera su ritmo, con curiosidad, lentamente lo intente, ¡_Kami-sama_ ¡ eso me descontrolo , la piel quemaba, mis manos antes en su cuello tomaron su cabello, sedoso y largo lo acercándolo mas, pude sentir su pecho contra el mío, su respiración acelerada, su calor atreves de nuestras ropas, siento la pared en mi espalda como apoyo.

Mi mente reacciona y mi cuerpo se tensa, me detengo poco a poco, ¡¿Cómo acabe besándolo así? , ¡¿Cómo lo permití? , Inuyasha- sama se da cuenta de que ya no le respondo y estoy quieta, se separa lentamente de mis labios y me mira directo a los ojos , puedo observar la turvacion de estoy pero no estoy segura el porque, creo que tiene bastante experiencia por como me beso, pero parece sorprendido y confuso , sus manos se desprenden de mi cintura, poco a poco se aleja de mi , su mirada jamás se aparta de la mía turbada , mi pecho haciende y desciende rápidamente por lo acontecido hace un momento, él se fija en ellos, en lo que traigo puesto, me cubro instintivamente con mis manos.

Sus labios forman una sonrisa de burla y apreciación, pasa sus manos por su barbilla, puedo ver brillar cada ves mas sus obres doradas.

-Creo que no me decepcionare mi hembra en la cama-

Abro los ojos enormemente, mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se enrojecen, la rabia, el enojo , la furia ante lo dicho comienzan a hacer mecha en mi interior, como diablos se atreve este maldito demonio a expresarse así de mi.

Siento ruidos provenientes del pasillo, debe ser la doncella, ¡ ha, pero no, este maldito me escuchara, aunque tenga que enterarse toda la aldea!,

- ¡Quien malditamente te cre… ¡ no esta, ¿Dónde? , uuuff! – puedo ver ingresar a la muchacha a mi habitación y depositar una caja en la cama, mi irritación crece por segundos.

- ¿Lista para empezar _Kagome-sama_?-

-Si, Lista- puede que no le haya dicho nada ahora, pero ya vera ese endemoniado _Inuyasha-sama_, a Kagome Higurashi no se le habla de esa manera.

* * *

**_Jayimemashite : mucho gusto._**

**Esto digo yo:_  
_**

**Bueno, mucho tiempo sin publicar, perdón por la tardanza, no tengo escusas, tal ves una, no tenia inspiración alguna.**

**Espero que les guste, me costo un poco , tenia que hacer que Kagome sacara el carácter no la podía dejar así , como que acepto todo y listo, dentro de poco veremos a Inu un poco mas parecido al que adoramos , me gusta escribir su personalidad mas atrevida pero tampoco hay que cambiarlo tanto.**

**Espero escribir pronto y iré relacionando la perla, los buenos y buenas, los malos y las malas en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Me gustaría mucho saber si les gusto, su opinión, muchas gracias…**

**Matta ne.**


End file.
